


Have I Been A Bad Boy, Professor?

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Theo, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor!Neville, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Top Neville, is kinky Neville even real?, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: “Theo…what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?” He asked, Theo was supposed to be going shopping with Pansy and Draco right now, it was in the middle of the afternoon“I’m here to serve my detention” He leaned over and smiled “Professor”“Wh-what detention?” Neville asked and Theo stood straight again, he began unbuttoning his robes and let it slipped down on the floor, Neville gapedOf all the thing Neville have expected, he did not expect this to happen, at all





	Have I Been A Bad Boy, Professor?

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for smut, and I was in the mood to write a fic for my babies  
> Those two are so good together, and underrated as well. Neville is so soft, I know, that's why I want to challenge myself to write a kinky one, it was hard, I hope it's good enough for y'all  
> No hate to the ship, alright?  
> Love y'all xoxo

“Come in” Neville said as soon as he heard knocking on his doors, he stopped grading papers and looked up, what he didn’t expect was the fact that Theo was wearing his Slytherin robes, which still fitted him magically. Theo made his way in and stood in front of Neville’s table, smirking “Theo…what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?” He asked, Theo was supposed to be going shopping with Pansy and Draco right now, it was in the middle of the afternoon

 

“I’m here to serve my detention” He leaned over and smiled “Professor”

 

“Wh-what detention?” Neville asked and Theo stood straight again, he began unbuttoning his robes and let it slipped down on the floor, Neville gaped

 

“Y-you…” He stared at the man in front of him with shock, Theo has always had a slender body, but him wearing a white shirt that was tied up to look like a crop top, and he was obviously wearing a short skirt, the one the girls usually wear “What are you wearing inside?” He swallowed hard, Neville was never the one to do kinky stuff, Theo said he was too soft, but Theo loved that about him. But this…this was a whole another level

 

“Have I been a bad boy, Professor?” Theo sauntered around the table and stood in front of Neville, he pushed Neville’s legs close together and sat on it, straddling him

 

“I-…” What was Neville going to say? He has never done this kind of stuff before. Theo leaned in and whispered in his ear

 

“Would you punish me, Professor?” He said softly and Neville shuddered “Would you fuck me hard on this table until I cry, Professor?”

 

“I-…yes? _No!_ ” He stuttered and gasped when Theo began grinding against him, his hands remained on the arms of the chair, he didn’t dare move.

 

“Please, Professor, I’d do…anything” Theo said and nibbled on Neville’s ear, licking his earlobe, he shivered “I have been a very, _very_ bad boy”

 

“Er…” He couldn’t take it anymore, his hands came up to cup Theo’s face and he pulled the man into a kiss, when they kissed, he could smell lavender on him, Theo has a special smell, he didn’t need to use cologne, and Neville loved it, he could taste jasmine tea on the tip of Theo’s tongue, his hands came down to slid up his thighs and under the short skirt, he gasped and pulled away

 

“You…are you wearing…?” Neville asked, oh Theo was wearing something that was definitely not from him, he could feel the string and the lace and…and he could feel his own hardness every time Theo rubbed it against him

 

“Fuck me on the table, Professor” He said and stood up, he left Neville’s lap and bent over the table, which was still covered with papers and books, he began pulling his skirt up slowly, revealing the red panties he was wearing, Neville swallowed

 

“Come on Professor, fuck me until I can’t come anymore” He said and Neville sighed out, he could never resist when he saw Theo’s beautiful arse. Alright, if Theo wanted him to be kinky, he could be kinky…well, he could _try_ “I know you want to”

He pulled the red panties down and grabbed Theo’s pale arse, pulling them apart and to reveal the pink entrance, he swallowed again and chewed on his lips

 

“ _Please_ ” Theo begged, and oh his voice was so soft, Neville asked himself, if he couldn’t be brave, how could he be the Head of the Gryffindor house? So he took a deep breath and dived in, he licked around the rim, making his way slowly inside after he had casted wandless spells to clean and lube it. Theo moaned and gripped on the table to steady himself, once he got in, his tongue started swirling around and jabbing it, he knew where Theo’s sweet spot was, so while the man in front of him kept whining, he remained and did his job, to make Theo come.

 

“Please, fuck me” Theo cried out when Neville pushed a finger inside “No need for fingers, hurry” Neville obeyed, he lined himself up at the loose entrance and pushed in, Theo gasped and pushed the ink bottle down on the ground, spilling it everywhere. But he will not stop, he thrusted faster, hitting the sweet bundle of nerve inside Theo, making him crying out his name

 

“ _Aaah please_ ” He begged, Neville bent over and kissed the nape of his neck, he whispered in his ear and pinched Theo’s nipple from under his shirt

 

“Please what?” He did _not_ think he had just said that

 

“ _Fuck me harder_ , _Professor_ ” He cried out, even the table was making squeaking sound, so Neville listened, he thrusted in harder and began stroking Theo as well, the man under him whimpered quietly

 

“ _Aah please!”_

“Don’t come until I say so” He ordered and Theo whimpered louder, pushing a few pieces of papers down the floor

 

“Please Professor, let me come” He cried out and called Neville’s name out repeatedly

_“Come for me, Theodore” He_ mumbled and Theo did come, spurting on the floor and on the table while Neville was still ramming inside, he fucked Theo through his orgasm and finally came inside a few thrusts after. He wrapped his arm around Theo’s waist and pulled him along when he sat back on his chair, Theo leaned against him and smiled

 

“Hey” He began and winced a bit when Neville pulled out

 

“One question…” Neville replied, well maybe he had more questions than that

 

“Let me explain” Theo said and turned, kissing Neville on his cheek “I was going shopping with Pansy and Draco, when they told me kinky stories in their bedrooms”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, Pansy started it, she role played as a student and came asking Hermione, the Professor, to save her grade, and she would do… _anything_ to make it happen. You know, I didn’t think Hermione would be able to do that…turned out, they _both_ love it” Theo said and changed his position, he straddled Neville’s waist and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck

 

“And what about Draco?”

 

“Oh I don’t know, they’re probably doing it right now, Draco and I listened to her, the skirts are from her” Theo pointed down to the short skirt he was wearing

 

“So that’s why” He said and Theo hummed happily

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think you would…be on board” Theo mumbled “You were always so gentle, I love you for that, but today was…I love it too” He smiled

 

“I didn’t think I’d be able to do it too…but when I saw…”

 

“My pretty arse?” Theo looked up and chuckled “I know you love it”

 

“And I love you, I’d do anything for you, even if it’s kinky”

 

“I tried so hard not to blurted out and called you my daddy right there and then” He suddenly said and Neville froze

 

“R-really?”

 

“Oh honey, you were so hot” Theo smiled “We’ve been together for more than a year and this is the first time you fucked me that hard. And ordering me not to come, I felt hot all over for you”

 

“Did you like me…like that?” Neville asked quietly

 

“Yeah sure, I love you being soft more, but it’s no harm to get a quick, hard fuck once in a while, right?” Theo smiled and gasped when he felt a finger circling around his still loose entrance, Neville smiled and leaned to whisper in his ear

 

“Because I think I like me like that sometimes too” Neville said, thrusting two fingers inside, earning a gasp from Theo

 

“Oh, you’re wild today” Theo chuckled “And…I think I came a bit on your students’ papers”

 

“It’s fine” Neville smiled pushed a third finger in as well “We can deal with it later”

 

Maybe he could be kinky and wild after all…alright maybe once in a while, for the man he loved, he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, leave a comment if you find the ship interesting. Personally I love them, Theo being all beautiful and everyone falls for him, but instead he pays attention to the shy boy who always stands behind everyone and cares for his pet or the plants more than anything, who would have thought. Neville would always think how the hell did he manage to have Theo as a boyfriend, but Theo loves him...oh god I love them


End file.
